False Revenge of Love
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Severus reflects on why he is going over to the Dark side, and by the time he realizes it's the wrong decision, it's too late..One Shot!


**Title: **False Revenge Of Love****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

The Dark Lord rose up his sleeve and time paused for Severus Snape. In an instant, a thousand images flashed through his mind. His past life of childhood passed before him in a few seconds. He remembered his the best thing to have ever happened to him however. It was the best and the worst. He could smell the dampness of the cool dungeon. He could still feel the shiver go through his body…__

_The Hogwarts grounds were white with little black blurs walking on the snow, leaving tracks behind them. Everyone was enjoying the first snow of the season. Or almost everyone. _

_Down in the Slytherin dungeons, one particular boy wasn't enjoying the snow at all, but despising all the people outside who had carefree lives. The boy was shivering rapidly, his lips thin and cold. His face was pale and his cheekbones were protruding from lack of warmth. _

_A clear streak of tear dove down his cheek as he folded the piece of parchment that had drastically changed his life within two minutes. The letter stated quite plainly that his family had adopted him when he was little and now as they knew he was a wizard and involved in such odd things, they wanted nothing to do with him. His family that he'd known for twelve years was kicking him out of their household. What would he do? Where was he to stay for the holidays and more importantly the summer? He had to talk to Dumbledore._

_Severus slowly strode over, out of the dungeons and to Dumbledore's office. He loathed the man, yet respected him all the same. Dumbledore was unbiased in all ways, but Severus thought he was rather favorable towards the Gryffindors. It wasn't very fair of him to be amused of Potter's and Black's jokes, but when they had done something serious, Dumbledore had stood up for him. Not to mention Evans. _

_There was another person he hated and admired. The filthy mudblood always stood up for him. She made him feel vulnerable and week and incapable of being able to take care of himself. He disgusted himself when she was around and he was forced to rely on her to get away from Potter. _

_As he arrived at the stone gargoyle, he murmured the password from last week when he'd had to go up to the Headmaster's office with Professor Mc.Gonagall. The gargoyle sprung apart and Severus stepped on the moving staircase. A moment later, Dumbledore's circular office came into view with Dumbledore himself seated behind his desk, looking very much awake in his half moon spectacles. _

_"You need something, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore regarded him kindly and after taking a seat from across his desk, Severus began to explain. He talked on for five minutes and let everything out. Then, he looked at Dumbledore and waited with baited breath for Dumbledore's decision. _

_"Well, Mr. Snape, I cannot force your parents to take you back into their family. It is their decision that they have disowned you and I cannot interfere in a family matter. I can, however, provide reservations for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer. Do you think that would fulfill you needs?" _

_Severus didn't think anything could be better than having his own family, but he agreed. _

_"Very well then. Do not worry. I will remember to make a reservation for you in the Leaky Cauldron. In the meantime, I suggest you go out and enjoy the snow. It is quite a lovely sight." Dumbledore smiled and him and Severus returned it. _

_Everything was all right. He should go enjoy the snow. Severus turned and made his way down to the grounds. His life still wasn't great as it was half an hour ago, but it was something better than having no home and being abandoned. _

_Severus looked ahead and saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin engaging themselves in a snowball fight. He had half a mind to curse Potter on the spot, but knew better. Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased if he cursed a student right after Dumbledore had done him a favor. _

_Severus made his way around the other way towards the cabin near the lake. It was frozen. Severus sat in the snow and reflected on his life. As his every scanned over the grounds, he noticed someone making their way into the Forbidden Forest. _

_Severus only knew the dangers the forest held from personally having gone into it one unfortunate night. He had to warn this person about the dangers of the forest. Severus stood up and made his way towards the forest, trying his best to be discreet. _

_He found the person not too far ahead of him and he called out to them. His voice only seemed to drive the person to go deeper into the forest, and break into a run. The forest was quite dark, and Severus couldn't see anything, but loose branches. He heard the footsteps though. He heard them stop. And then he heard giant footsteps. One by one, drawing closer. And then he heard a high pitched scream which informed him of the fact that the person in the forest was a girl. _

_Severus stepped closer slowly to get a look at what he was facing. With the helpful light of his wand, he could see the scene in front of him and he gasped out loud. It was a creature; unlike he'd ever seen. It was at least ten feet tall, with a lion's head, a tiger's stripes and a fox's tale. It looked vicious with its mouth opening up wide, emitting a growl. _

_Severus looked at its eyes and saw they were fixed upon the girl's fragile form. Severus knew it was no use to stun it, for the spell wouldn't be strong enough. His best bet was to flee. He had a moment of decision, before he dashed out and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along as he sprinted through the forest while dodging branches. He could hear the roar of the creature behind them, but knew it was too enormous to fit through the thick branches of the trees. _

_Severus could see the castle up ahead and hear the laughter of the students not far. He kept on running until finally they were outside. He turned around to scream at the girl and tell her what she was thinking, but lost his voice as he set eyes on her emerald eyes and orange hair. Evans. He had just saved Evans and he had just touched a mudblood. _

_Lucius had always warned him against mudbloods from the first day on that train ride, but right now, Severus couldn't help but be thankful that he'd saved her. She had tears streaming out of her eyes and her robes were battered and had cuts all over the place. Her frizzy hair was all over the place, hanging loosing over her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and noticed that beyond the emerald was the sight of betrayal. _

_"What's wrong? Why did you feel the need to go into the forest?" Severus realized this was the first time he'd regarded her without insulting her. He waited for her reply. She didn't reply. Instead, she raised herself up on the toes, and after giving him a peck on each cheek, brushed a kiss across his mouth. _

_Severus stood there, stunned, having just experienced his first kiss. Her tender lips had been soft on his and he felt the need to feel more. Becoming braver, he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. He expected her to push away from him, but was surprised when he found her to be kissing him back. Severus pulled away and she turned around and walked away without a backward glance. _

_Severus knew better than to tell anyone about the event. It was their secret. It was their little life. _

That had been six years ago. It had been six years ago that Severus had fell in love and it had surprised him that it wasn't mistranslated love. He had indeed fallen in love with Lily Evans at the age of twelve. The events of last year, however, had forced him to turn to the dark side and destroy the man that had made his life a living hell. James Potter.

He wasn't becoming a supporter of the Dark Lord for nothing. He would make sure that James Potter's life was taken away from the soul of this earth. He would make sure, that the man who had tormented him and stolen his love would pay for his actions.

Severus nodded at the Dark Lord and just as the Dark Mark was being etched into his arm, he realized this was a treacherous thing to do, but it was already too late.

**Finis**


End file.
